


Viernes de rutina y el Idiota del Cigarro

by blueous



Series: Redil de instintos [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, es en español, no muchas lo van a leer., no sé, turns to 1000 nights
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueous/pseuds/blueous
Summary: Es exactamente un ron después que Jihoon dice, y cito, "Con esa sonrisa, puedes quemarme la cara para otra ocasión", y al menos no es "juguemos a las escondidas en mi cama", así que no se arrepiente, ni siquiera cuando Seungcheol se acerca a su oído para responder "preferiría besarte, pero tú eliges".[O cuando Jihoon termina en la cama del idiota que le quemó el dedo con un cigarro dentro dentro de la disco].





	Viernes de rutina y el Idiota del Cigarro

**Author's Note:**

> El inicio de una serie sobre Jihoon y Seungcheol sin ningún AU en particular, solo quiero escribir de ellos no siendo famosos y ya. Empezé esto cuando solo shippeaba el Jicheol, ahora he caído ante las redes del Jeongcheol... así que no sé que tan rápido vaya actualizando, pero intentaré que sea rápido.  
>  Sorry, this is in spanish and atleast by now I have 0 intentions of translating it, but it's just about one night out of Jihoon and bestfriend Soonyoung where the lattest only want to see Seokmin, who works at the same club where some idiot burns Jihoon's finger with a fucking *** inside the club  
>  [Jihoon: An idiot burned my finger, this must be illegal or something, Seokmin do SOMETHING.  
>  Seokmin: If you only knew all the illegal things that happen inside a club... ah]

No es que Jihoon odie las fiestas. Es simplemente que, en serio, si le hacen elegir entre salir con sus amigos un sábado sabiendo que quedará tirado en el piso y con jaqueca al día siguiente o simplemente dormir a las 10, bueno, digamos que dormir es vitalmente más importante. Así que no es nada personal cuando le responde a Soonyoung que tiene un dolor de estómago de los mil demonios cuando en realidad solo está en la computadora... comiendo helado con cobertura de chocolate.  
Pero Soonyoung es un buen amigo, de esos que ojalá no fueran tus amigos en realidad, y le conoce demasiado bien. Eso es lo malo de no vivir con sus padres, al menos entonces podía decir que no tenía permiso y la conversación acababa, hoy por hoy, el timbre suena y Soonyoung está allí, llaves del auto en mano y sonrisa de comercial.  
—Ponte la chaqueta negra y prepárate para la noche de tu vida.  
—Soonyoung-ah...  
—Hoy, por todos los dioses del Olimpo —Comienza el más joven al mismo tiempo que entra de forma forzosa al apartamento —Tengo un auto nuevo y quiero inaugurarlo con mi mejor amigo, no te tienes que quedar, vas, nos divertimos una hora y si te aburres, tomamos las cosas y nos devolvemos... te hace falta, en serio, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a divertirte?  
—¿Una semanas?, ¿en los pastos del campus?, ¿contigo?  
—Jihoon, pero esto será diferente, van a cerrar Lemon, hoy es la última noche y sabes que es mi disco favorita y no tendré otra oportunidad de lucirme en esa pista de baile, de beber esos tragos, de ver a Seokmin.  
Y claro que esto es todo por el chico que hace de guardia en la puerta pequeña del local. Lo conocieron en una de esas noches en las que Jihoon no se podía el trasero y Soonyoung no tenía auto, cuando tenían que esperar en la calle de atrás por un taxi de esos que no son regulados, pero son menos caros, Jihoon no recuerda bien, pero sabe que Soonyoung casi toma el taxi por sí mismo, porque al parecer bastan 15 minutos hablando con Seokmin para olvidar que tu mejor amigo sigue con una mano apoyada contra la pared devolviendo todo lo que ha bebido esa noche (y durante toda su vida, la verdad)  
—No.

Pero Soonyoung no acepta un no por respuesta.  
Está oscuro, la música demasiado fuerte, hay media hora de barra libre así que miles de brazos y caderas y piernas le apretujan más contra la barra en busca de alcohol y el olor es sofocante, ni siquiera desagradable, pero demasiado, las luces le van a dejar ciego y a pesar de no haber bailado ni un segundo está sudando por lugares que no sabía se podía sudar.  
Esto es fantástico.  
Y no, no es irónico.  
—¿No te dije?  
—Siempre me dices.  
Soonyoung ríe, porque es cierto, siempre Jihoon llega con el ceño fruncido y sale con una sonrisa pastosa, así que sí, están aquí y ahora: hay que aprovechar. Salen como pueden del mar de personas que siguen intentando obtener un vaso sin cargo, y tan pronto Soonyoung comienza a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música es obvio que todo es rutina. Bailar un rato, encontrar otro grupo de dos o tres, unirse, bailar otro poco, beber, bailar, beber, Jihoon se cuela entre alguna pareja que baila por ahí, Soonyoung desaparece en busca de Seokmin que siempre parece esperarle en su puerta de guardia.  
Rutina.  
—Hijo de la...  
—Perdón, oh, perdón, perdón... perdón.  
—Sí, ya dijiste eso.  
Jihoon se lleva el dedo herido a la boca y sopla los restos de ceniza, ¿quién es tan estúpido como para prender un cigarro dentro de la disco? Oh, sí, el estúpido que le quemó el dedo.  
—Perdón, en serio.  
—Da igual —Responde Jihoon rápidamente poniéndose la quemadura sobre la lengua porque arde, arde.  
—Es que venía a buscar a alguien y, de verdad lo siento.  
Debe ser el alcohol o que en serio el idiota ya le ha dicho que lo siente lo suficiente como para que Jihoon le crea.  
—Está bien, en serio, solo... apaga esa mierda.  
Jihoon ni siquiera se voltea cuando el idiota dice algo, solo sigue caminando hasta poder salir del calor que se le está haciendo demasiado. Sabe donde encontrar a Soonyoung, justo al lado de Seokmin, los dos están hablando, Soonyoung está sentado sobre una piedra decorativa en forma redonda que Jihoon jamás ha podido apreciar como nada excepto un trozo de metal.  
—Hey.  
—Jihoon-ah, ¿ya necesitas aire puro?  
¿Ven? Rutina, incluso Seokmin sabe como funcionan los tiempos, así que Jihoon no responde, solo se acerca a ellos hasta poder apoyarse en Soyoung, la verdad el mundo le da un poco de vueltas ahora mismo.  
—Un idiota me quemó el dedo —Dice al mismo tiempo que extiende la mano para que Seokmin vea. —Deberías hacer algo, eso debe ser ilegal o qué-sé-yo, podría iniciar un incendio.  
—¡Yah!, vaya, eso dolerá incluso mañana, y si solo supieras todas las cosas ilegales que ocurren en una disco te sorprenderías,Jihoon-ah.  
Hablan un rato, Jihoon es mucho más animado cuando hay licor recorriendo en sus venas, se pregunta qué creería Seokmin de él si lo viera un día cualquiera, probablemente no creería que está hablando con el mismo que baila en medio de la pista, que toma shots de lo-que-sea si gritan lo suficientemente fuerte a su alrededor, el que tiene que salir porque la fiesta después de casi cuatro horas se le hace demasiado.  
—No puedo creer que vayan a cerrar esto —Dice el guardia —¿En qué conseguiré empleo después?  
—Yo pensé que iban a abrir otra disco aquí mismo, podrías... no lo sé intentar.  
Seokmin va a decir algo, pero se queda con los labios abiertos cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, probablemente otro grupo de borrachos que necesitan tomar aire o esperar un taxi. Es un chico, alto, pelo negro brillante, labios gruesos y Jihoon culpa al alcohol por activar su dispositivo de 'Hey, podríamos beber algo y después jugar a las escondidas en mi cama'. El chico lleva en sus brazos a alguna amiga, tal vez su novia, bah, la chica está demasiado borracha para siquiera levantar la cabeza y Jihoon solo se permite pensar que él sería claramente mejor compañía  
—Hasta luego —Dice Seokmin con toda su voz de guardia de 20 años que jamás ha tenido que hacer nada más peligroso que ir a separar a dos borrachos peleando cerca del baño.  
—No me quiero irrrr... —Grita la chica y su voz no es tan femenina después de todo.  
—Jeonghan-ah... —Comienza el pelinegro con voz de cansancio y sus ojos encuentra a Jihoon y no quiere ser cliché, pero ¿no se han visto antes? —. Hey, tú, lo siento.  
Oh... el idiota del cigarrillo.  
Seokmin gira la cabeza y encuentra a Jihoon, sus ojos confusos, es casi obvio que Soonyoung está haciendo lo mismo.  
—¿El idiota del cigarro?  
Eso sonaba más amable en su cabeza.  
El taxi llega y es literalmente salvado por la bocina, porque pelinegro-cigarrillo ni siquiera alcanza a fruncir el ceño totalmente antes de comenzar a tironear de su amigo, ¿amiga? ¿novio? Ente: el ente que claramente no se quiere ir.  
Los otros tres les quedan mirando en silencio, porque no saben bien qué decir y parece mejor esperar a que se vayan antes de atacar a Jihoon con preguntas, solo que el único que se va es cabello-largo.  
Pelinegro-cigarrillo vuelve casi trotando a donde los tres siguen en silencio.  
—Seungcheol —Dice extendiendo su mano hasta Jihoon.  
—Jihoon —Responde él, pero está borracho y se le olvida esa parte de ser amable y todo eso —Oh —Dice cuando se da cuenta que debe tomar la mano que sigue extendida.  
Seungcheol tiene la punta de los dedos congeladas, pero su palma sigue tibia, el agarre es fuerte y a Jihoon no le molesta, pero debe ser porque está borracho y en serio está a un ron más de decir la frase de las escondidas en su cama.  
—Lo siento, por lo del cigarro, es solo que cuando estaba afuera mi amigo había ido por un trago y se estaba demorando demasiado y cuando lo fui a buscarle... simplemente olvidé que estaba fumando.... no sé.  
—Soonyoung, mejor amigo del afectado —Irrumpe el rubio y no es hasta entonces que Jihoon se da cuenta que sus dedos todavía están rodeados por los de Seungcheol —Y él es Seokmin, amigo del mejor amigo.  
El más bajo de los cuatro no puede evitar chistar la lengua cuando Seokmin es presentado como amigo. Ojalá él pudiese ser amigo de pelinegro-cigarrillo.  
—Seungcheol, pero creo que ya lo dije —Dice él, esta vez mirando a los otros dos.  
—Eres bueno repitiendo las cosas.  
—Lo siento.  
—¿Ves?  
Seungcheol no responde, pero en su rostro nace una sonrisilla que a Jihoon tal vez le parece atractiva. El agarre en su mano se hace levemente más apretado y después desaparece.  
—Deberías invitarlo a un trago, digo, le quemaste el dedo que afina guitarras.  
—¿En serio? Oh, claro, claro, yo...   
—Si dices lo siento otra vez prometo tomar un taxi a casa, aquí y ahora.  
Esta vez Seungcheol ríe. Es una risa extraña, pero es incluso más atractiva que su sonrisa anterior.   
—Solo iba a decir que encuentro genial toques guitarra. Y que te invito a un trago por los daños.  
Soonyoung va a decir algo, abre la boca, pero Jihoon es más rápido y camina hasta entrar a la disco con el Idiota-Cigarrillo a la cola.  
—¿Sabes que la guitarra se afina con las yemas y esas no las quemaste, cierto?  
—Pues tú debes saber que cualquier excusa para invitarte a un trago me hubiese venido bien.  
Es exactamente un ron después que Jihoon dice, y cito, "Con esa sonrisa, puedes quemarme la cara para otra ocasión", y al menos no son las "escondidas en mi cama", así que no se arrepiente, ni siquiera cuando Seungcheol se acerca a su oído para responder "preferiría besarte, pero tú eliges".   
—Ahora.  
Seungcheol se aleja otra vez y Jihoon se siente casi estúpido por haber respondido tan rápido que más que una palabra, su respuesta es como un suspiro agitado.  
—¿Ahora?, lo siento pero no tengo un cigarrillo ahora.  
Y Jihoon no tiene el autocontrol suficiente para esto. Simplemente se acerca al contrario tan rápido que el beso parte con un poco sofisticado choque de sus narices, pero Seungcheol parece saber de esto y rápidamente posa una mano en su barbilla y le acomoda para poder seguir, y profundizar y la lengua de Seungcheol está caliente. El cerebro de Jihoon se derrite un poco, lo suficiente como para intentar pegarse más a ese calor ajeno, pasa sus manos por sobre los hombros de Seungcheol y no tiene idea cuando vuelven afuera. Sabe que Seokmin está allí, que probablemente Soonyoung también, pero no puede importarle menos cuando Seungcheol lo pega contra la pared para seguir intruseando su boca.  
—¿Ah?  
Seungcheol se ríe acalorado y acomoda sus manos mejor sobre la espalda del más bajo antes de lamer sutilmente sus labios y volver a preguntar.   
—¿Mayor de edad?  
Si no fuera porque tiene el cerebro en Júpiter, Seungcheol tendría la nariz rota justo ahora.  
—Si lo dices por mi porte, puedes volver adentro y buscar a...   
—Genial —Responde el pelinegro antes de volver a morderle los labios.  
Del taxi, Jihoon solo puede recordar a Seungcheol dando una dirección, la noche negra y él riéndose de las ganas de saltarle encima a ese que tiene al lado. De la llegada a la casa, no recuerda escaleras o luces, solo la silueta que Jihoon puede captar después de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, las manos más que tibias produciendo escalofríos a lo largo de su columna y jadeos. Se recuerda gimiendo el nombre de Seungcheol hasta que este es solo una sonrisa cansada.  
De la mañana siguiente: dolor de cabeza.  
4 segundos. 4 segundos demora en darse cuenta que esa no es su casa.  
Casi un minuto y ¡hey!, además está desnudo y solo un poco más allá descansa otro cuerpo. Jihoon cree que esta es solo la segunda vez que le pasa en 5 años, la última vez hace demasiado como para recordar el procedimiento. Se había prometido que aprendería a controlarse (Malo Jihoon, mal chico). Se queda quieto, porque no sabe si el que duerme a su lado tiene el sueño liviano, tampoco sabe cuál podría ser la reacción, pero sabe que debe irse. Suspira, maldice en silencio y comienza a moverse lentamente.  
—Buenas —Dice una voz somnolienta, es una palabra mal modulada que Jihoon podría escuchar para siempre.  
—¿Ya te ibas?  
—Yo... —Jihoon se vuelve a acostar, esta vez mirando hacia el techo —No quería molestarte.   
—¿Cómo está tu dedo? —Inquiere el chico al mismo tiempo que extiende sus brazos y piernas.  
—Oh, bien, bien, gracias.  
Silencio, Jihoon intenta reconstruir totalmente la noche, aunque sólo puede recordar la exquisita forma en que Seungcheol besa, otras satisfactorias sensaciones y su nombre.   
—¿Tendremos un silencio incómodo? No me gustan esos.  
Tan pronto el chico termina de decir eso, rueda dos veces hasta poder abrazar a Jihoon, lo atrae a su cuerpo y hunde la cara en su hombro. Seungcheol, dice su propia voz dentro de su cabeza. Quiere decir su nombre en voz alta, pero no está seguro sea lo correcto.   
—¿No quieres tomar desayuno? Yo tengo hambre —Seungcheol le toma la mano y la pone sobre su estómago. Wow, tonificado. Jihoon no puede evitar recorrer con la yema de sus dedos un poco más de la expansión de piel que rodea el ombligo de Seungcheol. Tampoco puede evitar sonreír cuando el pelinegro le gruñe cerca del oído.  
Y sí. Antes del desayuno repitieron la noche anterior dos veces.  
—Deberíamos almorzar, ya es muy tarde para el café y los huevos con tostadas.   
Ambos están con el cabello húmedo, recién bañados, Seungcheol insistió en que lo hicieran juntos, lo que no funcionó tan eficazmente como sonaba y Jihoon ya no puede culpar al alcohol en su sangre.  
—A este paso me vas invitar a dormir otra noche.   
Seungcheol no responde, solo sonríe amplio y sigue secándose el cabello con la toalla. Siente las piernas cansadas, pero no le molesta, la verdad nada le molesta, ni siquiera estar usando la ropa interior prestada de Seungcheol, ni una de sus playeras. Jihoon está usando el secador de cabello, así que termina antes que su anfitrión. Desconecta el cable y deja el aparato donde lo encontró, se apoya en el marco de la puerta y mira a Seungcheol batallar contra la humedad de su cabello.  
—Por cierto, ¿dónde estoy?  
—En mi casa.  
—Sí, eso suponía, pero ¿dónde?  
—El centro —Concede Seungcheol dejando de restregar su cabeza contra la toalla —Tras el centro comercial.  
—Wow.  
—Nah, suena más ostentoso de lo que en realidad es, casi no llegan buses y cuando el casino tiene espectáculo hay tanto ruido que tengo usar tapones para los oídos.  
Jihoon simplemente lo mira y sonríe. Seungcheol tira la toalla mojada a un canasto y se sienta en la cama, golpea sus muslos, llamando a Jihoon.  
—No soy un cachorro.  
Seungcheol frunce el ceño, abulta los labios, golpea de nuevo. Jihoon va. Está a punto de sentarse en las piernas del otro cuando Seungcheol se levanta.   
—Ya no quiero —Jihoon no puede evitar reírse. Este idiota es como un enorme y alegre labrador que solo necesita atención y cariños tras la oreja —, ahora solo quiero comer.  
—Vamos.  
La ventaja de estar cerca del centro comercial es que no tienen que caminar mucho para llegar al patio de comidas y Jihoon no puede estar más contento de ver posibilidades de comida además del plátano que Seungcheol le regaló en la mañana.  
Es extraño que todo sea tan natural, no se toman de las manos, porque eso sería mucho, pero Jihoon lo piensa desde la primera vez que Seungcheol roza su mano sin querer mientras avanzan por el centro comercial y lo sigue pensando cuando varias veces después Seungcheol le mira como si estuviera pensando lo mismo justo cuando sus meñiques se vuelven a tocar y Jihoon realmente odia que el otro decida meter su mano en los bolsillos del pantalón. De todos modos sería extraño, así que guarda silencio y se sigue quejando de sus clases en la universidad. Seungcheol le escucha atento, de ese atento que le hace querer seguir hablando, lo cual también es extraño, porque Jihoon prefiere escuchar, no es de los que hablan mucho, pero Seungcheol va diciendo pequeños ‘ya’ y extiende su sonrisa hasta que hoyuelos se forman en sus mejillas cada vez que Jihoon habla de alguno de sus amigos.  
Así, esto es extraño.  
Seungcheol termina comiendo un extraño sandwich modificado para una dieta híper proteica o algo así, Jihoon jamás ha sido de los que se cuidan mucho y le sorprende un poco que Seungcheol controle su dieta y además vaya al gimnasio 3 o 4 días de la semana. Cuando intenta decir que es mucho Seungcheol simplemente sonríe y le recuerda que la noche anterior parecía bastante contento con los resultados del entrenamiento.  
Jihoon se calla y sigue comiendo sus papas fritas.  
Ahora le toca a Seungcheol y el chico no le habla de su carrera, parece que a él le gusta más empezar como corresponde y le habla de su niñez, de una región lejos de aquí dónde nació y aprendió palabras complicadas como: hada madrina.  
—¿En serio? —Le sale a Jihoon entre risas.  
—Cuando tienes 4 años y tu lengua es muy grande es difícil decir tantas ‘de’s.  
Es difícil estarse quieto, Jihoon tiene un claro problema con eso, pero no se quiere ir, así que juega con el cartón vacío de las papas fritas mientras sigues escuchando a Seungcheol, a veces le interrumpe con un ‘yo también’ o ‘yo jamás’, de los que no se da cuenta hasta que quizás es muy tarde y Seungcheol ya sabe más de él que todos sus compañeros de práctica juntos. Y eso no está tan bien.  
—Me debería ir.  
—Casi pido que te quedes —Responde Seungcheol, con una pequeña risa demasiado abierta para ser real y Jihoon no sabe qué decir, ¿qué respondes a una no-invitación?  
El silencio es pesado, pero se va esparciendo hasta que no queda más que un espacio para decir algo, pero no es obligación.  
—¿Puedo pedir tu número al menos?  
Jihoon no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa ladeada aparezca en su cara, a esto si puede responder, así que extiende su brazo y espera a que Seungcheol deje el teléfono ahí. Guarda su número, pero no sabe bien qué poner, decide que ‘Jihoon’ es suficiente, pero le devuelve el teléfono a Seungcheol apuntando a su nombre, para que no lo olvide.  
De todos modos no se levantan de inmediato, se quedan mirando y es Seungcheol el que se mueve primero, tomando ambas bandejas en dirección al basurero para botar los restos. Jihoon cree que es un gesto idiota de caballeros eso de hacerse cargo de las dos bandejas, pero no dice nada. Seungcheol tiene una pequeña sonrisa que es suficiente para hacerlo sonreír en lugar de hablar.  
Se despiden sin besos de ningún tipo, porque es algo extraño.  
—Sé que odiarás esto pero: lo siento, de nuevo —Antes de que Jihoon pueda rebatir Seungcheol se comienza a alejar, voltea a una cuadra de distancia solo para gritar: —Solo es una excusa para hacer algo y que me perdones.  
—Pudiste haber pedido que me quedara —Dice Jihoon, solo para él.


End file.
